The Freshman Class of Camelot
by ForzaDelDestino
Summary: If the denizens of Camelot were headed for their first year of college/university in the U.S., where would they go? Short and silly. Suggestions welcome.


**[Note: Apologies to those of you who are not familiar with U.S. colleges/universities, but you'll probably get the picture. I mean no offense to any reader who may have gone to one of these schools. I went to two of them myself.]**

**If the denizens of Camelot were going to college/uni in America, where would they end up?**

**

* * *

**

**UTHER PENDRAGON**

Yale blowhard

**Major: **Double-major in Law and Criminal Justice

**Sports, team activities, clubs, favorite games:** President, Student Government / Good Citizenship Award / favorite game: Monopoly

Voted "Most Likely to Turn His Best Friend in to the Authorities"

_____

**ARTHUR PENDRAGON**

West Point or Harvard

**Major:** Cross-disciplinary studies in military science, government, and political science

**Sports, team activities, clubs, favorite games:** Captain, Football Team / Captain, Fencing Team / Captain, Equestrian Team / Captain, Rock Climbing Team / Member, Freshman Leadership Committee / favorite games: Halo 3, Command and Conquer

Voted "Most Likely to Succeed" by the freshman class

Voted "Most Popular" by the football team cheerleaders

Voted "Best Looking Freshman" by secret ballot

Voted "Biggest Prat" by university cleaning/janitorial staff

_____

**MERLIN EMRYS**

Some geek school like MIT or Princeton

**Major:** Physics

**Sports, team activities, clubs, favorite games:** Junior Research Assistant, Department of Brain and Cognitive Sciences / Member, Honor Society / President, Amateur Magicians' Club / Member, Social Justice Cooperative / favorite games: Charades; Truth or Dare / least favorite game: Pass the Hat

Voted: "Most Likely to Trip Over One of His Own Inventions" by the Physics Department

Voted: "Most Likely to Blow Up the Laboratory" by the Chemistry Department

Voted: "Sexiest Geek" by the freshman class

Voted: "Most Adorable Freshman," as well as "The Person I Would Most Like to Have in My Study Group," by secret ballot

_____

**THE GREAT DRAGON**

U.S. Air Force Academy

**Major:** Aeronautical engineering

**Sports, team activities, clubs, favorite games:** Member, Hang-Gliding Club / Member, Ultimate Frisbee Club / Member, Voluntary Aviation Program / President, Herpetology Club

Voted: "Most Likely to Set Fire to a Simulator" by Department of Aeronautical Engineering

_____

**MORGANA**

Vassar College or Wellesley College

**Major**: Psychology, with a Minor in Drama

**Sports, team activities, clubs, favorite games**: Junior Research Assistant, "Dream Interpretation Study," the Department of Psychology / Member, Women's Fencing Team / Member, Women's Equestrian Team

Voted: "Most Likely to Turn to the Dark Side" by Department of Theater/Drama's annual April Fool's Day party participants

Voted: "Best Looking Freshman" by secret ballot

_____

**GUINEVERE**

Fashion Institute of Technology (FIT)

**Major**: Costume Design (including defensive gear such as armor, helmets, swords)

**Sports, team activities, clubs, favorite games**: Member, Community Service Forum / favorite game: The Sims (all versions)

Voted "Most Likely to Marry a Millionaire" by the freshman class

_____

**LANCELOT**

West Point

**Academic major:** History

**Military training concentration:** Advanced Combatives

**Sports, team activities, clubs, favorite games:** Quarterback, Army Black Knights / Member, Honor Society

Voted "Hottest Plebe" by first-year female cadets

Voted "Hottest Guy in the Barracks" by the general student body

_____

**VALIANT**

High school drop-out; college of hard knocks

**Sports, team activities, clubs, favorite games:** No clubs, but famous for his keg parties / favorite game: Grand Theft Auto

_____

**MORDRED**

Harvard

**Major: **Psychology

**Sports, team activities, clubs, favorite games:** Member, freshman rock band, "Mordred and the Screamers" / favorite game: Hide and Seek

Voted: "Cutest Freshman" by secret ballot

Voted "Most Likely to Become a Hard-Assed Corporate CEO" by the freshman class

_____

**MORGAUSE**

Smith College (with a possible transfer to NYU)

**Major: **Ancient Studies, with a Minor in Religion

**Sports, team activities, clubs, favorite games:** Captain, Women's Fencing Team / Member, Women's Equestrian Team / favorite game: Ouija board

Voted "Most Badly in Need of a Fashion Makeover" by secret ballot

_______________

**Note: All of the academic departments and many of the clubs and sports teams mentioned are real.**


End file.
